wotmudfandomcom-20200214-history
Notice
Notice is a Hunter skill used to detect mobs, players, and items. Success against mobs or players depends on the relative level of practice in this skill versus the opponent's hide level. While toggled on, Human and Seanchan players lose MVs when moving, while Trollocs do not. Items Using the command "hide object" players can hide items in rooms. The ability to hide items does not require any practices in the skill hide. Using the command "search object" players may reveal (place into their inventory or onto the ground if the player's inventory is "too full") objects with the search command. Practices in search are not necessary to use this skill though additional practices in search will increase the rate at which items can be revealed. A player with notice practiced and turned on can see objects which have been hidden in a room. Increased practices in notice increase the likelihood that the player will see hidden objects in a room. If a player knows that an object is hidden in a room they do not require notice to reveal the object using the search skill. After a battle (PK), players who are dividing up loot from a battle may hide the loot within the room. In such a situation, the skill notice could be very useful for recognizing what gear is still available or for a new arrival to the room to find leftover gear that was hidden. Players Understanding the interaction of notice and hide is an integral knowledge for players who are hoping to combat rogues or players who intend to use backstab in battle. History Historically, players who hoped to use backstab were required to practice both hide and camouflage. Hide was used in indoor areas and roads while camouflage was used in outdoor areas. Eventually, hide was modified to be the primary technique which could be used in any room (indoor, outdoor, etc) provided the room was not "no-hide". Players who hoped to engage them in combat used the notice skill, and notice was known to be highly effective at exposing (allowing hidden players to be seen and attacked) hidden players once a percent of 86% was acquired. The "h.opponent" technique was not present at this time. Present Several years ago, a modification was made to the relationship between notice and hide that could be perceived as increasing the effectiveness of hide. Players who are hidden can now be combated by either engaging them directly through the traditional route - "kill opponent" with notice on (alternatively, charge, backstab, bash, kick, channel 'spell') or through a new route - "kill h.opponent" with notice on. Testing of various percentages of notice against 99% hide reveals that the traditional route for engaging opponents is unreliable and even with repeated attempts to engage (spamming) could result in so many failures that an opponent could successfully complete a backstab attack. Engaging through the new route "h.opponent" is much more successful at engaging opponents but costs 1 move when the kill command is used to attack the hidden opponent. Essentially, when an opponent is hidden in a room, any attempt to look at them, emote them, diagnose them, or attack them is independent of prior attempts. This can be seen in the table demonstrated below. A player with 99% hide was hidden in a room. A player with various practices of notice then attempted to diagnose them with notice on (which would in effect see through their hide) through the traditional method. It can be demonstrated that even with 99% hide the ability to consistently diagnose the hidden opponent was less than 50% with the possibility of multiple failures in a row. Engaging opponents using the new method (notice on + attack h.opponent) is demonstrated below to be significantly more effective once a practice of 89% in notice is achieved. That said, it is the author's experience that 91% notice can fail even with h.opponent in a PK scenario. If you are aware that a hidden opponent is present within a room and you have failed to engage them through the traditional or modified (h.opponent) technique you might consider leaving the room or using another technique to avoid being stabbed (engaging a mob present in the room, etc). See Other Notice can also affect the speed of searching for hidden PC/mobs as documented on the Search page. In Game Description Ranger Skill: This skill is gained through training one's senses to a higher state, allowing them to more easily pick out those things which might be hidden from view, as well as protecting against unseen attacks. Category:Hunter skills Category:Commands